Fluid-filled teething devices made from sheet polyvinyl chloride cut to form enlarged cells connected by narrow necks which permit and define fluid flow between cells, have been known. Typically, such teething aids have consisted of two such transparent sheets sealed together at their edges to form an internal cavity, with decorative objects optionally placed within each cell. Fluid, e.g., water, is then injected into the internal cavity of the sealed sheets, passing through the fluid flow paths defined by the necks and inflating the cells. The fluid flow paths between cells thus facilitate a simple filling procedure and also activate the optional decorative objects when the filled tube is squeezed forcing fluid between the cells. The ends of the tube are then sealed.
When formed in a ring, bending of the teething aid occurs at the narrow necks. The stresses imposed on the material at the necks, which are inflated out of the plane of the sheet material, may result in rupture of the tube at the necks with consequent leakage of fluid from, and collapse of, the tube. Rupture of the tubes may further result in the release of the optional decorative objects contained in each cell, causing danger of choking in infants.